Blackout (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Blackout is the second episode of the second season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Curt Connors * Gwen Stacy '(First appearance) * Shailene Dillon (Only appearance; dies) * Tony Stark (First appearance; cameo) Villains * Electro (Max Dillion) (First appearance) * Justin Hammer (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** The Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Times Square '(First appearance)' *** Hammer Industries '(First appearance)' Story The episode opens up on a stormy night in the outskirts of New York City. At Hammer Industries, one of their power converters goes offline, cutting power to about half of the facility. They call in an electrician from New York City to help out. The power company sends their "best man" Max Dillon to help out. However, while Dillon is working on the generator, a bolt of lightning strikes a rod connected to the generator, surging Dillon with millions of volts of a unique type of electricity. Meanwhile, in New York City, Spider-Man is dashing by a clash between the police and a group of armed gunmen. While the police wonder where Spider-Man could be off to in such a hurry, it is eventually revealed that Peter Parker had to pick up some medicine for his ill Aunt May. Upon arriving home, Peter gives the prescription to Aunt May and sits by her bedside, all while feeling guilty for ignoring the officers' cries for his help. Peter then begins to recall the night Uncle Ben was killed, and why he became Spider-Man in the first place. Days later, Dillon awakens in a hospital, encased inside of a specialized suit of armor with power couplings on the back surging with energy. Max is then told by an orderly that he had suffered an accident which permanently changed his body's molecular structure. He is then told that he and his wife, Shailene, would be moved into a private penthouse together in order to be safe, and that he would have to be in the suit at all times in order to ensure that he can't fall apart. Enraged at the thought of having everything he had worked for his entire life ruined, Dillon escapes the hospital and goes on a rampage across New York City. Eventually arriving in Times Square, Max, now going by the name of "Electro", destroys several cars and injures several people. However, just as he is about to flip a police car onto an officer, the officer is saved by the arrival of Spider-Man, who had just happened to be in the area. Spider-Man and Electro then engage in battle, but Electro knocks out Spider-Man and escapes. The following day, at Midtown High, Peter Parker conciles with friends Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. However, they are soon interrupted by their biology professor, Curt Connors, introducing the three to transfer student Gwen Stacy. Harry is mesmerized by Gwen's beauty, and Peter and Mary Jane are shocked by her knowledge in science. However, Peter soon gets a call from J. Jonah Jameson, who tells Peter to come down to the ''Bugle for an important assignment. As Peter leaves, however, Gwen expresses displeasure at Peter's departure, but Mary Jane comes to his defense, telling Gwen that Peter has "important things" to do in his life. Back at his apartment, Electro realizes his dire financial situation, and that with his powers, he can gain what he needs. Electro decides to make a withdrawal at the Forest Hills Bank. There he uses electric shocks to keep the bank manager and his guest J. Jonah Jameson busy while he opens the timelock vault with his electrical powers. The next edition of The Daily Bugle is printed and there is an article claiming the criminal Electro is working with Spider-Man. Spider-Man searches for Electro and comes up empty a few times, and when he finally finds him, Electro defeats him. The next edition of the Bugle again claims to have proof that Spider-Man is Electro's partner in crime, which makes the public question the true identity of Spider-Man. Shailene begins searching for her husband. She eventually finds him at their apartment, where he is eagerly waiting for her with all of his stolen goods. Electro then removes his face mask and tries to kiss Shailene in an attempt to prove his love for her, but in the process kills her by electrocution. Depressed, Electro travels to Ryker's Island in order to turn himself in, but accidentally causes a jailbreak when he comes into contact with the island and causes a blackout. Spider-Man soon arrives in order to contain the threat and dons rubber gloves and boots when he finds and faces Electro. Spider-Man soon finds Electro absorbing energy from the central generator and they fight. However, before Spider-Man can deliver the final blow, Electro surrenders and powers down, allowing the authorities to take him away. Trivia * This episode is mainly based on The Amazing Spider-Man #9.